A Whole Lot of Pain
by Pilmili
Summary: A fanfiction about what happened after the survivors left. A mix between tortured souls and blood covered. A lot of blood and some biological violence ( It goes into a lot of detail, so rated M) Oh and this will be multi-chaptered so...yeah. And sometimes there will be mild swearing.
1. Pain

Morishige woke up to a sharp stinging in his neck.

'Agh,what the hell ?!' He tried to choke out but blood came up instead. The crimson splashed upon the decaying, moist floorboards, but the blood didn't

stain it, instead kind of did a Leidenfrost effect and floated above it.

''*cough cough* Aah, what happened?'' He questioned to himself since all the blood that was stuck in his throat was now on the floor. That's when he

noticed something; his hands had a light blue tint to it. '' Ohh no...I remember... the psycho that Yuka was with stabbed me in the neck. That explains

the inabilty to speak... heh, look at me, speaking to myself.'' He laughed as he gently prodded the wound in his neck, checking to see if it hurts. Of course

it did, but somehow he didn't mind the pain... Why? He had no clue.

''Ohh nononono... where's Mayu?'' He spoke up worriedly.

(I'm not going to use 's death in the anime since it was really, REALLY stupid. Instead I'm going to use the death in the game)

''Where is Shinozaki and Kishinuma?'' was limping around around Heavenly host with a bloody back and a broken arm. She was searching for the two

because those two were the last people she spoke to. She had an urge to find them and keep them safe, but so far, no such luck.

But then she heard crying. It was Mayu.''SUZUMOTO? ARE YOU THERE?'' She called out, hoping to find her. The crying stopped. ''Ms. Yui? The familiar voice

responded. '' Yes! It's me! There you are!''She said happily as she saw her. Her head had alot of blood on it because she was hit on the head. ''Oh my god,

what happened to you?!''

''The last thing I remember is Ayumi and Kishinuma trying to save me but failed and I got thrown into the wall near the infirmary.'' Mayu stated. '' Luckily I

was going head first so It was quick and I only have this small but fatal injury.''

''Oh my gosh Suzumoto, that sounds sore...''

''Not really, compared to yours! What happened to YOU?''

sighed. ''I was buying Shinozaki and Kishinuma some time and it worked for the most part.''

''Oh.. Sorry.'' Mayu said slowly and apologetically.

''It's OK. There's nothing you should be sorry for.''

Mayu smiled brightly '' Thanks Ms. Yui!''

After a few minutes of catching up, they left to find the others.

(Oh and before anyone asks, Yoshiki is my favourite character.)

Yoshiki was struggling to keep down the pain as he wriggled around the place trying to speak,call out for help. But due to the fact that he had lost his jaw,

that would be impossible. Other than that fatal injury, he had lost his Pupil and half his Insides to Yoshikazu. Now that he thought about it, he would

dislike others seeing him like this, scared of them running away and being put off by him. He was incapable of making sounds since his vocal cords were

ripped out by hand. (Good God I'm going into detail here.) He started to cry because of the pain he was going through right now, but only out of his left

eye because the Nasolacrimal duct in his right eye was severed. (sorry I just really like Biology)

He wished he would just dissapear, get away from all the pain he would never get used to. Little did he know that someone was watching him

the whole time.

A/N: I'm sorry, I know this sucked and ended on a terrible cliffhanger but c'mon. Oh yeah and please review this please! (why did I say please twice)

Also sorry for it being so short :(

Constructive criticism please! Thanks for reading!


	2. Starting to get crazy!

Seiko was wandering around the school considering if she should go into the second wing or not. 'Naomi could be in there, I have to atleast check it out!' she thought to herself.

''Wow, it's weird being outside again.'' she exclaimed after leaving the main building. She could only talk in whispers and a quiet voice because her throat

was closed up from the rope. She slowly strode over to the door that leads to the second wing, dreading every step she took. ''Why am I hesitating? Naomi could be in there!''And with that thought, she rushed over to the door.

The door slowly creaked into an ajar form, and she peeked through. ''Hmm, the lockers.''She observed. She slowly made her way in, but stopped because her head exploded with pain.''AAAaghh,'' She tried to keep her voice down so her neck wouldn't burn. She was kind of thankful that she died the way she did, because she'd seen much worse injuries on the other bodies. The headache was a huge inconvenience, so she had to power through it to search.

She got up carefully and walked further into the second wing.

There was only a few bodies this time mainly because only a few people had made it this far, but one caught her attention. The body was wearing a dark grey gakuran uniform,so it must be a boy. The boy had a Massive hole in his chest and back, and the jaw had been ripped off. ''Ugh, god, poor kid.''

The boy's eye had been stabbed in, and his insides were seeping from the back, not to mention the brain had started slipping out.

'Should I get the ID? It's what Naomi did for some strange reason but I don't really wanna touch his body. OK fine, I'll just get it' she thought.

As she reached for the ID she had a weird feeling spreading through her body. It wasn't painful, just... uncomfortable. She quickly picked up the ID and reading it.

'Kishinuma Yoshiki'

Yuka was crying after seeing Yoshiki like that.

''Why? why? why did he have to die like that?'' She sobbed as this added to the fact that she was alone and in so much pain, she had thought her tear ducts were dry after crying about the pain, but no. She knew she was alone, and she knew Satoshi had left, so she tried to find Yoshiki because she actually knew him before the festival since he visited so many times. He was so nice, he didn't deserve what he had got. ''And it was all because of me! he tried to save me even though it was inevitable I was going to die! I should've been more careful! *sob* *sob* '' she cried.

She let out a post-crying sigh as she cleaned herself up. 'I should try to help him. Although it scares and pains me to see him like that, he deserves some company.' Considered Yuka sympathetically.

Morishige was strolling around the second wing looking for Mayu.'I'm in no rush for now, Mayu is already dead so I don't need to be in a hurry.' assured Morishige to himself.

Nothing much happened after that, just scared a few new students added to this hellhole. It was just so funny, Seeing their scared faces! Whenever he thought about it, his body started to flicker a yellowy-orange colour. What was that? Oh well, It's probably nothing. Scaring them to death (Literally) was just a past-time, because he had figured it had something to do with that.


	3. Shock & Maces

Hello everybody I am back with more Corpse Party! Yaayy! And the reason I was inactive was I thought nobody cared for this. But the reviews said otherwise! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU (Just kidding but seriously thank you!) Oh and also in the first 2 chapters It says that someone was watching Yoshiki. I originally Intended the person to be Yuka and It says Yuka did see him, but everyone was like ''Oh my good gravy, It's Seiko! (or atleast I hope it is, AMIRITE)'' So I might change it up just a little toty* bit.

*Toty is tiny in Scots! Yup, I'm Scottish. Cool right? Right? Right.

* * *

'W-w-w-What? K-Kishin-numa?' The sudden realisation froze Seiko in place. The caramel haired ghost gasped loudly as she quickly let the ID loose. ''N-no... nonononononononono... I-it-t-t C-c-can't b-be... H-he... He can't be...''

Although she really liked Naomi, she did care for Kishinuma quite a lot since he was so nice and caring to everyone the medium sized friendship group, especially the class rep herself; Ayumi Shinozaki. Despite that, she could tell he had a soft spot for the others. But just seeing him... mutilated like that made her sick. He didn't deserve what he got.

The Bisexual High-Schooler knew, as depressing as it may be, that everyone would probablydie when she got a good look at the place. But like that? The bleach blonde (or rather red-haired now) must have it pretty abysmally.

She carefully backed away from the ex-delinquent's disfigured and lifeless body.)

* * *

Morishige P.O.V (yes, we're talking P.O.V's now!)

*clang* *clang*

''The hell?'' Well, I was trudging through the dense hallways, inspecting every nook & cranny for some kids to intimidate. Just as I slit the tendon off of one the kids of the new batch, I heard weird clanging noises. *Clang* ''Hmm... I'll go check it out. See ya later kid.'' I asserted with vigor.

As I shuffled over to the area the raucous clanging the sound I identified Sachiko playing with a... a mace?

''Oi, Sachiko, where'd ya' get that?'' I enquired ''Oh, some people from this weird school focused on history had it. Dunno what they were gonna use it for, heheheh.'' Sachiko and I became acquaintances after I turned into one of those fun 'vengeful' ghosts a while back so that was why she was so familiar with me.

''Heheh, Let's see if the others have medieval weaponry!'' I declared with a cheer. ''yaahehehay!''Sachiko was laughing while giving an approval. It was really cute to see the MURDER CHILD OF DEATH do that.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand... Finished! woo! Sorry for it being quite short and seemingly rushed, it's just my writing style! I really do wish to improve on that. Oh and there will be a little bit of Yoshiki x Seiko in this. No kissing (obviously since he had lost his jaw) but Seiko will be very caring for him, when she finds him of course! And now there will be a chapter every day (hopefully) and I will try to remember to put borders and spaces in the next few times! (sorry that I did that in the first 2) AND I will try to keep these A/N's as short as possible. AAANNNDDD there was a bit of comedy in there at the end of Morishige's bit, so lemme know what you think! Does it fit? No! Do people like it? Let's see!

Support is DEFINITELY welcome, and if you're gonna criticise, Please make it constructive criticism.


	4. Flashback

**Hi I'm sorry for these A/N things being longer than the actual story but... I'm just very talkative. Oh and before I forget, I'm gonna mention that I MIGHT include the people who escaped, like most of it will be the people who lost their lives and every now and then put the actual living people. And one more thing; I might not put Satoshi in the dead part since I think he was sent to byakudan since he used Kizami's. Speaking of Byakudan, should I include them? Not as often of course, but I would like to see what Kizami would do to Yoshiki.(Since Yoshiki killed Kizami like the badass he is :D)**

* * *

Yoshiki was moderately distant from his decaying corpse when he heard a gasp on his left. He hastily covered his face with his uniform, even though that gets a better view of his lungs.

**''Kishinuma?!''** That had to be Shinohara. The now crimson haired teen squirmed aside as Yoshiki didn't feel comfortable with other eyes gazing at him. **''Please, Kishinuma I can help you!''**

He attempted to open his mouth to retort but that was met with intense pain. _'Oh god, please just make it end!'_ The former blond was writhing in pain from struggling to get away from the perverted girl.

**''Please Yoshiki!''** The disfigured teen froze at the use of his first name. **''I hate being alone... can we just stick together? I can help you find the oth-''** The girl stopped her speech as she remembered how he reacted when she came upon him at first.

_'I wish I could talk to her but my jaw has imploded from that punch...'_

_/flashback/_

The living blond boy had returned to heavenly host, since at first he decided to stay in the civil world.

**''F**k! I should've went back!''** The blond was regretting his decision. **''Agh, I have to go back. But how?''**

**''I can let you go back.''** Said a voice coming from behind.

**''Huh? Y-yuki?'**'

**''Yes, I am Yuki Kanno. Would you like to go back?''** The little girl questioned.

**''Yes. I have no clue why I refused in the first place.''** The boy confirmed while looking down in shame.

**''O.K.''**

time skip

**''AAAHHH, HELP!'' ''MUAHAHHAHA!''** The blond was strolling through the decayed halls of Heavenly Host when a 14-year olds scream echoed around the halls. **''Y-Yuka?! Oh god!''** He exclaimed as blond dashed through the corridors, sourcing the scream.

Yoshiki grabbed a nail puller along the way so he could fight danger. The teen bashed open the door, seeing a teen around his age about to stab Yuka. He hadn't noticed Yoshiki yet, so The blond ran at him and swung his weapon at the boy.

**''MUAHAHAH-''** smash. The raven haired teen's head went flying off the torso, and sprayed blood everywhere. Yoshiki wasn't expecting this, the attacker seemed strong. **''Not as strong as people thinks he is.''** He said while cutting the ropes that kept Yuka in place. The child has no serious injuries, which was good. She seemed to be unconscious though.

**''UUGHH''** A groan could be heard from the door. That sound froze Yoshiki in place.**''Sh*t!''** Yoshikazu shuffled towards Yoshiki who just slowly backed away. The zombie-like man shoved his razor-sharp scissors towards Yoshiki's eye._'Oh no... end of the line...'_

A scream was heard from the doorway as Yoshiki struggled with the man.**''AYUMI! GET YUKA AND RUN!''** The scissors were dangerously close to his right eye now. **''AAGHH! KISHINUMA-KUN! YUKA!''** The blunette screamed as she rushed over to Yuka to pick her up.

**''RUN!''** The blond screamed as the scissors stabbed a deep cut into his eye. **''AAGHHH!''** Yoshiki shoved Yoshikazu as he let go. Yoshiki bashed open the door to be greeted by a horrified Ayumi. The blond teen closed the door and held it in place.

**''KISHINUMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' ''Just run Shinozak-AAGGHH!''** Yoshiki was interrupted by the scissors impaling him.** ''OH MY GOD!''** The scissors were taken out again only to be stabbed in another place making a massive hole in his chest. His insides were spewing out disgustingly. The blond choked on the blood coming up from his throat.

**''Gkk- Ayu-AYUMI! I LOVE YO-''** Yoshiki was interrupted by Yoshikazu's bloody hand ripping out from his throat. **''AAGHH! NOO!''** Yoshiki fell to his knee's as the zombie-man wrapped his rough fingers around the blond's chin and pulled backwards. The poor kid's jaw was ripped clean off his head.**''Y-y-y-y-yo-''**

**''SHINOZAKI!''** Satoshi was running towards all the screaming. First he heard Yuka's screaming, then laughing, then Ayumi's screaming and right after that yells of pain by his best friend.

**''Agh.. n-n-no...''** Ayumi was frozen in place. Yoshikazu walked away from the brutal murder as if nothing had happened.

**''Yuka!''** Satoshi noticed Ayumi was carrying Yuka on her back, and Yuka seemed to be fine. But Ayumi was covered in blood and staring blankly at something round the corner. Satoshi carefully looked round the corner, and what he seen made him gasp loudly. **''Ahh... No...YOSHIKI!''** Satoshi fell to his knees as he yelled.

Naomi heard all the shouts down the corridor and she didn't really want to turn the corner._'Why? First Seiko, then Morishige, now Kishinuma?'_ She eventually reached an unconscious Yuka, a bloody Ayumi,(She had a good guess of who's blood it was) and a depressed Satoshi. Well, he did just lose his best friend.

* * *

**AND WE ARE DONE! WOO! THIS TOOK AGES!But it's finally finished! Oh and btw Yuka didn't die in this version neither did Satoshi so just ignore that part in chapter 2 :D! I made this focus on 1 person (for the most part) instead of 2 or 3 like in the last few chapters so I would like to know what's better. 2 or 3 short ones or 1 long one ? Your choice :D Thanks for your support! (I'm pretty proud of this one, even though it's nothing compared ****to other fanfic authors.)**

**LEAVE REVIEWS HAHAHAHA**


End file.
